1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a method of manufacturing a display device, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a display device by using a carrier substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, traditional display devices have been replaced with portable thin flat panel display devices. Among the flat panel display devices, organic or inorganic light-emitting display devices are self-emissive display devices having wide viewing angles, excellent contrast ratios, and high response speeds, and thus, are regarded as next-generation display devices. In addition, an organic light-emitting display device, including an emission layer formed of an organic material, has excellent luminosity, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics compared to an inorganic light-emitting display device, and may realize a color image.
A thin flat panel display device is usually manufactured by using a rigid thin glass substrate. In this regard, the rigid thin glass substrate is very thin, and thus, is easily damaged when a single rigid thin glass substrate is used to manufacture a flat display device.